A Sky Full Of Stars
by Wise Owl Eyes
Summary: She was supposed to guard the dwarves, not set them free and help reclaim a mountain from a fire breathing dragon.
1. Cause you're a sky

**Hey. Hi. Hello.**

**How are y'all? I have not been on fan fiction in way too long but I am officially on winter break so I will have way more time to write and update all of my other stories. **

**This is my revised Hobbit fan fiction that I wrote a while ago. I actually saw BOTFA last weekend and cried :'( I still loved it though but it got me into the mood to try and write this story again. But this story is going to take place during The Desolation of Smaug through to the Battle of the Five Armies :D **

**Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this first chapter and don't forget to leave a review :D**

"You are going to need to be quicker than that, Cyithrel," Merilin said as she dodged yet another one of female elf's attacks. Cyithrel glared at her dark, curly haired friend with annoyance. She dug the point of her sword into the group as she leaned her weight on the hilt, ragged breaths escaping her mouth. Beads of sweat fell from the younger elf's forehead; some falling onto her long eyelashes causing her to blink and thus diverting her attention from her opponent.

And that was all Merilin needed.

Merilin rushed forward and with a mere sweep of her leg, knocked Cyithrel's legs out from under her, knocking her to the ground with a dull thud.

"I do believe that you said you would go easy on me," Cyithrel groaned from the ground as she tried to catch her breath. She would have thought from the years of training she had already done that she would have some chance of defeating her best friend. Unfortunately for Cyithrel, Merilin was over a hundred years older than her with experience as a member of the Elven guard that protected the Woodland Realm.

"Easy is for the weak," Merilin sneered, "Are you weak?"

"No!"

Merilin grinned, flashing her straight teeth; they seemed even whiter against her olive tinted skin, "Good. Now on your feet and attack me again."

Cyithrel jumped back up to her feet, ignoring the how her right shoulder was starting to burn, something that always happened when she overstrained it. The healers had advised her not to do this, fearing that her wound would reopen again but she had to get back into training.

It was difficult though.

The only one who had enough patience to help her was Merilin.

A small groan escaped her lips as she got back up to her feet and her friend gave her a worried glance.

"Your arm is bothering you again," Merilin stated.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? We can stop for today if you want."

Cyithrel glared at the dark curly haired elf, her hand tightening on the hilt of her sword. The muscles closer to her shoulder screamed but she gritted her teeth to keep coming crying out. She moved back into fighting stance, her jaw locked and her eyes full of determination. Merilin looked at her with raised eyebrows before a small sigh escaped her full lips as she moved into her own stance. Cyithrel was the first one to attack, rushing forward, swinging her sword in a meager attempt to hit Merilin in the ribs. The dark haired warrior simply spun out of the way, using the flat surface of her sword to hit Cyithrel on the back of her legs.

The young elf stumbled while she laughed.

"You are going to have to be quicker than that," Merilin advised her, "You are overthinking your movements. You have to think of your sword as an extension of your arm that is light as air. That is the only way you are going to win in a fight. You overthink. You die."

Cyithrel took a deep breath, trying to steady the racing of her heart. Her breathing calmed after several moments but she did not automatically get back up to her feet. Her sword glittered on the ground as her hand tightened on the hilt.

_Think of your sword as an extension of your arm that is light as air, _Merilin's voce echoed in her head.

"Are you going to attack me or are you going to waste the rest of our training session sitting on the ground," Merilin teased, taking a small step closer.

It was exactly what Cyithrel had been waiting for.

In one sweeping motion, she jumped to her feet and swung her sword at Merilin in a long arch. The dark haired elf jumped back, gasping although her dark eyes sparkled with glee.

"Well it's about time," Merilin laughed before rushing forward and jabbing at Cyithrel's torso. Merilin's attack was blocked, the metal of both swords clanging together. Cyithrel raised her right foot, kicking Merilin in the stomach to push her away. The dark haired female elf gasped as she lost her balance and fell to the ground for the rest time since the two friends had entered the arena. Cyithrel grinned, pointing the tip of her sword to Merilin's throat.

"You're dead," She grinned before leaning forward to offer Merilin her hand and helped her friend back up to her feet. Merilin laughed, wiping the dust off of her leggings and opened her mouth to respond when a horn sounded off in the distance. The two female elves froze while the two elven guards, who had been standing in the entrance back into the arena, sprinted through doorway back into the kingdom.

"What's going on," Cyithrel asked.

Merilin smirked at her before sprinting after the guards, "There's only one way to find out."

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and I will try to finish the second chapter as soon as I can and post it :D I love you all and don't forget to review :))**

**Love,**

**Owly**


	2. Cause you're a sky full of stars

**Hey. Hi. Hello.**

**Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited this story :D I am so glad to see that y'all are interested. I am still getting used to writing in third person but I promise as this story goes on, my writing in this point of view will get better :D**

**RougeStarz- Aww you're so cute :D I am so glad that you're excited for this story to be back :D And thank you for reviewing :)))**

**Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review :D**

"Do you really think that we should be doing this," Cyithrel hissed in a whisper as she followed her friend past the outer gate of the kingdom in Mirkwood. It had been far too long since the blonde elf had last set foot in the forest. Everything was different now. No birds sang their songs as they floated from tree branch to tree branch. Dead leaves, the color of mud clung to the ground, rotting just like the forest. It was rotting away.

It seemed like only yesterday that Merilin and Cyithrel were running through the trees, laughing and trying to catch butterflies before they would flutter away. She remembered when she and her friend were young children, sitting in the middle of a meadow of what was once the Greenwood, braiding wild flowers into each other's hair. Merilin and Cyithrel would eventually come back into the kingdom, smelling heavily of the spring breeze and flowers. Her brother would always laugh at the two of them, plucking a flower from Cyithrel's hair and placing it behind her ear.

"You are both as beautiful as a spring rose," He had murmured before going out on a night patrol with Tauriel. Cyithrel felt a small smile form on the corners of her mouth as she thought of her brother and the red haired female elf. The two of them had been as close as she could remember. There wasn't a time as she grew up that Tauriel and her brother Legolas weren't riding their horses or sparring in the training arena together.

Tauriel was Legolas's closest friend.

Just like Merilin was for Cyithrel.

"Why should we?" Merilin questioned back, breaking the dark blonde haired elf out of her daydream. A small gasp escaped from Cyithrel's mouth. She was still standing on the ground while Merilin was at forty feet high, perched on top of a branch on one of the great oaks.

"You're such a slow poke," She teased, some of her dark hair was escaped from her braid, framing the sides of her face. The shaded light from the trees made Merilin's olive tinted skin look a shade darker, "Stop daydreaming or we're going to loose the rest of the guard."

"I thought you knew the Mirkwood like the back of your hand."

"I may be a part of the Elven guard, princess," Merilin sneered while Cyithrel rolled her eyes. Merilin knew that she hated being called princess even though that was exactly what she was. The daughter of King Thranduil and younger sister to Prince Legolas Greenleaf, "But I can already tell that we are going to the most dangerous part of the forest. It is where the darkest creatures lay."

Cyithrel gave Merilin a wide-eyed look, making her friend laugh.

"Are you wishing you stayed in the kingdom, little princess?"

She grinded her teeth together, glaring at Merilin who was still standing on her tree branch before she finally decided to start climbing and reaching the same branch as Merilin with ease. There was a soft burning sensation coming from her right shoulder but Cyithrel merely rolled in clockwise. Merilin glanced at her from the corner of her eye but said nothing.

Merilin knew that Cyithrel hated to be thought of as weak. That was why she woke up at the early hours of the morning to train three times as hard as the ordinary warrior. After Cyithrel's accident, no one thought that she would live though it or be able to properly fight again.

Even King Thranduil thought that his daughter was not fit to fight and it did not helped that Thranduil was protective of Cyithrel. He thought of his dark blonde daughter as a fragile flower that needed to be protected by stonewalls and armed guards.

But Cyithrel was far from fragile.

She had so much of her mother in her.

The same temperament, loudness that anyone would think Cyithrel was part dwarf even though she had the pointed ears, tall stature and wiry build that all the elves shared.

Merilin glanced over her shoulder and saw that Cyithrel was jumping from branch to branch right beside her. The further the two of them got into the forest, the darker it became.

"Are those spider webs?" Cyithrel whispered.

The burning in her shoulder had subsided while they were running among the branches but it had suddenly come back tenfold. A small hiss of pain escaped her lips. It was like the poison was traveling through her veins all over again. Not only was there the pain coming from her shoulder but also the fear crawling from her chest towards her throat, no noise escaped from her mouth.

"Are you alright, Cyith?" Merilin whispered from her branch, swatting at a thin spider web that had gotten caught into her dark black hair.

Cyithrel nodded her head, "I'm fine, promise."

Merilin couldn't help but give her a knowing look before looking down at the forest floor that was thirty feet below them. She froze, a statue.

"Cyithrel, do not move," She whispered.

The blonde elf froze on her branch, cautiously looking down towards the ground, only to wish that she hadn't. Right below them was a spider that was ten times her size, with eight furry legs and fangs dripping with poison. Her muscles tightened, her hand subconsciously moving towards her sword that was in its sheath by her hip. But the creature paid them no mind, instead hurrying through the forest, eventually disappearing behind a mix of branches and webs.

"We should follow it," Merilin whispered while Cyithrel's green eyes widened.

"No, we should not."

"Where there is one spider there could be more," The black haired elf responded, slowly unsheathing her thin silver sword before following after the horrible creature.

Cyithrel opened her mouth to call her friend back when she heard shouting coming from further below in the forest and the cries of dying spiders. She sprinted after Merilin, jumping from branch to branch until she heard a deep voice scream, making her almost lose her balance. Looking down to the forest floor, her breath caught in her throat.

There was a young dwarf was being dragged across the forest floor, twisting and turning as he tried to grab onto a rock or a tree root. Anything that would help him break free.

"Get off of me," He shouted, kicking at the spider with his iron clad boot. The spider dragged him several more feet towards the nearest tree to feast on him, making the dark haired dwarf wish that he had a weapon when he saw flash of green in the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he saw a tall blonde figure leaping from the tree branches, pausing only a moment before jumping onto another one of the spiders' backs. The creature let out a screech as it and the elf fell to the forest floor with a loud thud.

The fall from the trees had not killed the creature, only making it angrier. The spider let out another screech, swiping its eight legs in every direction. The blonde elf dodged one of the creature's legs before wedging a silver dagger into its head. A small cry escaped the monster's mouth before it collapsed into a dark heap.

The spider that had hold of the dwarf's boot, paid more mind to its companion being killed by an elf that it had loosened its grip, letting out a piercing scream. Mustering enough strength, the dwarf kicked at the spider again, managing to hit it in the jaw with the heel of his boot. It hissed, exposing its fangs that were twice the length of his arm. The dwarf gulped, his brown eyes widening.

_That was not my best idea,_ He thought. He didn't even have a simple dagger to defend himself with. Where was his brother when he truly needed him? The dwarf rushed backward, his hands and feet slipping on the wet leaves, as the spider crept closer, opening its mouth ever so slightly for an arrow to enter. The creature reared backward while a second arrow entered its mouth.

It was the third arrow that killed it.

The dwarf gaped at the dead spider, now a dark heap just like its companion, in shock. Looking over his shoulder, the elf stood a few short feet away, lowing her bow back to her side.

"Thank you," The dark haired dwarf breathed a sigh. He picked himself from the ground; leaves clung to his thick wool coat and his shoulder length hair. He brushed the debris from his clothing before turning his gaze back to his rescuer. The first thing he noticed

"Do not thank me yet," The she-elf replied, pulling another arrow from her quiver. Her green eyes nervously trained on the moving shadows that were moving on the edge of the tree line.

"Will you tell me your name," The dwarf asked, "Only so that I can thank you properly."

"My name is of no importance to you, dwarf," The she-elf replied. The dwarf flinched at the coldness in her voice. "Now come before more spiders gather."

The dwarf followed her obediently, as much as he didn't want to, further into the forest until they reached a small clearing. They were not walking long before he spotted the rest of his company surrounded by woodland elves. All eyes turned to the newcomers, taking in the sight of the female elf and the dwarf.

"Kili!" A blonde dwarf shouted from the center of the group.

Kili sighed in relief at the sound of his brother's voice, not bothering to wait, rushed to join the rest of his company. A blond male elf stood at the head of the group of dwarves, looked up, a frown appearing on his face.

"You should not be here, Cyithrel," Legolas gave his sister a stern look, which she returned as she walked to stand by her brother's side. She couldn't help but glance at the dark haired dwarf, now surrounded by twelve other dwarves. They were all smiling at him, happy to see that their companion was in one piece.

"I am no longer a child, brother," She glared, "I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

"You should trust your sister, Legolas," Tauriel smirked as she joined them

_"Gyrth in yngyl bain," _Legolas asked the auburn haired she-elf. Tauriel smiled at him although her hazel eyes showed worry. It was unusual for the captain of the Elven guard to look worried.

_"Ennorner gwanod in yngyl na nyryn. Engain nar," _She replied, sharing a look with her brother. Cyithrel wanted nothing more than to question them but she knew that it was not her place. She was not a part of the Elven Guard, like Tauriel, Legolas and Merilin were. She was the _princess_, and according to her father, she was not meant to fight. Thranduil had made that quite clear the last time the spiders had infested the forest. Cyithrel's jaw clenched at the memory. Legolas and Tauriel continued to speak in hushed tones, while the rest of the guard searched the dwarves, collecting their weapons. A flash of silver caught her eye.

It was a sword. But it was not just any sword and Cyithrel was not the only one to notice it. Legolas rushed forward, collecting the weapon from the guard's hands. The dwarf that the weapon had come from stood in front of her brother with long black hair streaked with gray, his blue eyes narrowed as Legolas inspected the sword. From where Cyithrel stood, she could clearly read the Elvish markings carved into the steel.

_"Echannen i vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh," _Legolas murmured, his pale blue eyes narrowed at the dwarf, pointing the blade. "Where did you get this?"

Cyithrel took a small step forward but someone grabbed her arm. She did not have to turn her head to know that it was Merilin.

The black haired dwarf lifted his head higher, "It was given to me."

Legolas glared at the dwarf, "Not just a thief, but a liar as well. _Enwenno hain!" _

Cyithrel stood with her jaw clenched as the dwarves were pushed into a single line by the guards onto a path with Tauriel leading at the front. It was only her, Merilin and Legolas that stayed behind in the clearing.

"How do you know that the dwarf was lying," She snapped at her brother, once the dwarves were out of earshot, "He could have been telling the truth. No elf has seen that sword for years."

"All dwarves do is lie. You would do well to remember that."

"And you know from experience?"

Legolas glared at her. "I know enough about dwarves. Clearly, I know more than you if you are so willing to trust them. Remember, Cyithrel that our races do not get along. Dwarves dislike elves as much as we dislike them."

Cyithrel flinched at her brother's tone. Legolas hurried ahead, leaving the two female elves behind.

"What are we going to do with them," She questioned Merilin as they took the rear of the group . Her green eyes lingering on the retreating figure of the dark haired dwarf that she had rescued. As much as her father had told her to never trust a dwarf, that the only thing they cared about was their gold, there was something calling her to him. But she was not sure if it was a good thing.

"We shall bring them to the gates," Merilin murmured back to her, "King Thranduil awaits."

**Ohh a little bit of a cliffy ;) I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. Please tell me what you thought by leaving a review :D And I know this is late but I hope y'all had a very merry christmas or enjoyed any holiday that you celebrate :D**

**Love you all,**

**Owly **


End file.
